zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 19
This part will take you up through reaching the City in the Sky. Restoring Ilia's memory When Link leaves Armogohma's chamber, he will reappear at the pedestal room where he took the Master Sword from in the Temple of Time of the past. Head for the entrance of the temple to leave, and he will return to the present with Ooccoo, who will then say that although she found what she was looking for, which is the Dominion Rod, she can see that its power has been exhausted. Ooccoo is now left without a way that she can return to her people, and we're stuck with a new item that's just become useless. Midna catches what Ooccoo says and realizes that the last piece of the Mirror of Twilight must also be there, so that means we have to find a way to restore power to the Dominion Rod to make it useful again. The stolen statue Before we do that, let's warp over to Kakariko Village and check up on how Ilia is doing since she lost her memory. Visit Renado in his house, which is near the spring and in front of the road to the graveyard, and he will tell you that if things go well, he should be able to help Ilia recover her memory. He will also tell you that Telma's friend Shad has come here to study the statue in the basement of his sanctuary, and that while Ilia was saved, she overheard somebody talking about "the rod of the heavens". The Goron elder who is there with Renado believes that to help her regain her memories, we must piece together the fragments of her past, which means we must work our way backward to the place where she lost her memory. Since Telma was the one we first saw Ilia with, we should start our search with her, and at this point Renado will give us a letter to deliver to Telma, saying with some shame that he cannot abide with her company. So let's warp over to Hyrule Castle Town and deliver Renado's message to Telma. As we enter the city, the mailman will come with some messages for us to read, one of which comes from Renado, directing us to what we've already done. Head for the bar and give the message to Telma, who will then tell you that the one who brought her to the shop was the doctor we saw earlier, and that maybe he would know something. She will now give us an invoice that we can give to the doctor so that he can tell us something about Ilia. Leave the bar and head back to the center of Castle Town, this time heading west. The doctor's shop is near the western wall, so enter and he will recognize you as the "admirable young lad" who was willing to help a Zora boy for nothing, then will mutter under his breath that he hoped Ilia wouldn't mention anything about him. Show the doctor the invoice, and he will be aghast at the amount of the bill and start wondering if Telma had sent you to shake him down. He will then tell you about a wooden statue that Ilia had in her possession that he spilled medicine on and had left outside to dry, only to find out it was stolen. He will go back to his work behind the cubicle on the right side, which leaves us to investigate the area on the left where the bed is. Push the box in that area toward the shelf, and you'll see a green fume emanate from where the box was. Go into wolf form to sniff out the scent, and you'll be able to follow its trail to wherever it leads. Go up onto the box and then onto the shelf to leave the doctor's office as you follow the medicine trail outside and through the city. The people will scream as they see you in wolf form, but don't worry about that. The trail will end at the court outside Telma's bar, right where you'll find her cat Louise. Talk to her, and she'll say that she did steal the statue, but then some hounds took it from her, and the only way we can get it from the hounds is to wait until night near the southern entrance of the city. We might as well take the cat's advice and hang out in front of the southern entrance until night falls. That's when we'll see a pack of Stalhounds emerge from the ground, so take the dogs down one at a time (they're not the best fighters) and you should be able to get back the stolen statue. The hidden village Return to Kakariko Village and show Ilia the statue, and she will remember that she was confined somewhere and was saved by someone else who was also confined with her, who gave Ilia the statue when she set her free. She reacts when she realizes with some of her restored memory that the other person is still in trouble, but she couldn't remember where that place was. The Goron elder will then remember that the statue came from a tribe that protected the Hylian royal family long ago, and that they lived in a hidden village that's on a path leading to Lanayru Province on the far side of the Bridge of Eldin. However, a rockslide blocked the way to the village, so nobody can get there anymore. Darbus, who's also recovering from memory problems, decides to go where the path leads to the hidden village and take care of the blocked passage. We might as well head for the same place ourselves, which is marked out on our map as a red spot. Get upon Epona and ride her across the Bridge of Eldin to the spot near the path to Lanayru Province where you'll see a cave. Enter the cave, and you'll see Darbus pounding away at the rocks until they eventually are pulverized into dust. He will tell us that the village is up ahead, but there are up to 20 creatures in that village that we need to defeat in order to save that girl. He gives us a little piece of advice before he departs: destroy them all before they spot you. As we walk forward into the village, which looks like something out of a western movie complete with that type of musical soundtrack, we will see there are Bulblins standing about in the streets as well as on rooftops. There are others hiding in buildings and in alleyways, and some will shoot from lofts and towers. Make sure you have plenty of arrows in your quiver because you'll be taking most of them down with the Hero's Bow. If you have the Hawkeye mask, you can go into sniper mode and strike them down with pinpoint accuracy from a distance. Some of the Bulblins will require hand-to-hand combat, so get ready with your sword to deal with them that way. Once you dispatch all the Bulblins in the area, a lady will come out of a building at the far end of the village and say that the howls of the beasts have faded to silence. As Link approaches her, she will introduce herself as Impaz, the last resident of the village which was once the secret home of a proud tribe that served the royal family. She will ask us for our name, then she will give us something that Ilia had left with her, which is Ilia's Charm, also referred to as the Horse Call. Before we return to Kakariko Village with the charm, show Impaz the Dominion Rod, and she will give you an ancient book, which will be our key to restoring its power. Also go through one of the buildings and behind it you'll find a Howling Stone. Change into a wolf so you can copy the tune that it plays and howl it back to the glowing golden wolf in the moonlit place. The golden wolf icon will now appear at the north end of Hyrule Castle Town in front of the castle itself, which is where we'll find our next hidden skill. Return to Kakariko Village with the charm and present it to Ilia. She will then remember the time when she and Link had first met in Ordon Spring, and as the children watch from a window briefly before they pull away, she will also remember that the charm was a gift for Link when he went away and she meant to give it to him before he did. Link will accept her gift, which now allows us to call Epona whenever we need her without having to get to horse grass to do it. Ilia will tell Link not to worry about her anymore, that whenever he returns, she will be waiting for him. The Owl Statue quest Now that Ilia remembers Link again, let's go down into the cellar to talk to Shad, who is studying an owl-shaped statue with a seal in front of it. Show him the ancient book you got from Impaz, and he will recognize its writing as Sky Writing and start to wonder if it contains the word that breaks the seal. He will then stand in front of the statue and mutter an incantation, only to find out that nothing has happened. He will thank us for letting us borrow the book, and he will show us locations of where he found other statues like this one on our map. After Shad leaves into another room, Link will hear a hum and then pull out the Dominion Rod, only to see that it is powered again with the energy orb. Midna will then pop up and say the writing in the book was a spell that imbued the staff with magic, so we can use it again to help restore missing parts of a word that's in the Ancient Sky Book by moving the owl statues. *'Owl Statue 1:' Since we can't move the owl statue in the sanctuary yet, let's take a trip through Hyrule to move the other statues. First warp to the Bridge of Eldin and go to the north end of the bridge. You'll find the owl statue on the right. Move the statue from the platform where it stood and step onto it. This will restore part of the missing word in the ancient book. *'Owl Statue 2:' Warp to Kakariko Gorge and head across the bridge to the north, where you'll find the owl statue near a rockwall between some ledges. Simply move it away from the platform and step on it to restore another part of the missing word. *'Owl Statue 3:' Warp to Hyrule Castle Town and head down the path to the west that leads to the ampitheatre, where we were at in the beginning of our escort mission to save Prince Ralis. You'll see the owl statue on top of a pillar, so have it drop down so that we can leap onto it from the front row seats and then hop onto the pillar where we'll get the next part of the missing word restored. *'Owl Statue 4:' Stay in this area and head for the Great Bridge of Hylia. On the right side before the bridge you'll see the owl statue sitting on a ledge. Have it drop down and moved out a short distance, then Clawshot onto some vines hanging overhead so that you'll drop onto the statue. Then hop onto the ledge and get the next part of the missing word restored. *'Owl Statue 5:' Warp to Gerudo Mesa, then drop down and head west across the Gerudo Desert until you see the owl statue on top of one of four stone blocks. Drop it down so that you can climb onto the smallest block and then leap across onto the platform to get the next part of the missing word restored. *'Owl Statue 6:' Warp to South Faron Woods, then travel north until you get past Coro's house. You'll see a passageway blocked by a boulder you can now bomb to get out of your way. It leads to a grove where you'll find the owl statue in an alcove. Move it out of the way and step onto the platform to get the last missing part of the word restored. The Sky Cannon Now that we have the word in the ancient book fully restored, let's return to Kakariko Village and give the book to Shad in the basement. He will then notice it and try his incantation again in front of the owl statue, only this time the seal will be removed from the owl statue. But he will be confounded by the fact that the statue now takes on the same form as the other owl statues. After Shad goes off into the next room to ponder this puzzle, get out your Dominion Rod and use it on the owl statue to move it out of the way. This will reveal a hidden passageway that leads to a room with a giant cannon in it. Shad will come in and be amazed at how Link was able to solve the puzzle, then he will take a look at the cannon and say that this must be the Sky Cannon. As he wonders how we will be able to use it to reach the City in the Sky, go over to the cannon, and Midna will also get a close look at it. She will now ask us if we want to warp, but if we say yes, she will warn us that somebody will be watching us. Talk to Shad to have him leave the room, but as he leaves, he will tell us that the cannon appears to be broken, and that we need to take it to someone who may know something about cannons to fix it. The only person we may know of who could have a knowledge of cannons is Fyer, so after Shad leaves, have Midna warp the cannon over to Lake Hylia along with ourselves. From where we appear, head over to Fyer's cannon contraption to talk to him, and he will spot the Sky Cannon near the lakeside and be impressed by it. He will offer his services of fixing up the cannon for us, but he will charge us a 300-rupee repair fee, which we should be able to afford by now. After watching Fyer work day and night in fast-forward, we will see that the cannon is all fixed up and ready to send us into the heavens. Head for the rear of the cannon and Clawshot onto the target so we can enter the cannon. As it gets ready to shoot us skyward, Ooccoo and her hatchling will stow away on board and also be shot up along with us. NEXT: Getting through the City in the Sky. Category:Walkthroughs